


Sweetness in Collection

by MsSedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BroJohn - Freeform, M/M, Rape, non-con, shotajohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requested BroJohn fics. Generally underage John. Some of them are not consensual. Will be updated whenever I write a new dabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

> These are all requested. You can request things from me for any pairing, but please do not expect me to end up doing them, as I may or may not.

“Broooo!!” John squirmed, giggling and laughing as the older boy(man, actually, but who really cared? Besides the legal systems)blew onto his belly, his hands gliding across soft skin and rosy cheeks, as he watched from below, content with the way John laughed and laughed.

He pulled back, smiling at the way John whined from lack on contact. “Now, now,” he whispered, licking his lips. “You know the magic words.”

John got a playful, lusty look in his eyes. “Bro, please come over here and fuck me.”

Bro was taken aback a little. Usually, the foreplay lasted so much longer, but then, John WAS getting older, and puberty would soon make him a machine.

He quickly recovered from the light surprise, licking his lips. “As you wish.”


	2. Punished. Non-con.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con chapter.

He cusses like a sailor, smirks like a bratty little prince, pranks the fuck out of anything that moves, but all of his confidence and personality deteriorates when Bro gets his hands on him.

The session isn’t nice. It isn’t sweet. All thrusts and blood and “Please stop, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!”

Within half an hour the boy’s throat is cracked and he can barely whimper as Bro pulls out and shoots a load all over his little prissy body.

Bad little boys always get punished.


	3. One Way Ticket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has hinted later Egbertcest

“How did you like the Striders’ house, John?”

It had been hard for Dad to let his little boy go to a slumber party. But, he knew in his heart, it was good for the boy. He was starting to make friends. Early on, John was picked on heavily for being, well, heavy. He was still tormented, but it had settled a lot, even if the boy was still a bit on the heavy side (which ISN’T a bad thing, Dad believed). His friendship with the Strider boy helped. Even if they were both outcasts, misery loves company.

John plopped down on the couch beside his dad, dropping his bag. He looked tired, but energetic; he radiated happiness. Dad couldn’t help but smile.

“It was so much fun, dad! Thank you.” His voice squeaked slightly—he still sounded a bit effeminate, since he was still 8—but otherwise dripped of a confidence Dad hadn’t heard since the bulling began.

“What did you do?” He asked, as he ruffled the boy’s hair. John giggled.

“Mr. Dave’s Brother taught me a bunch of adult stuff! He even showed me things I never knew about.” A weird, happy blush situated itself on John’s face. Dad frowned, a bit confused. 

“Like what, John?”

John giggled, looking down. He got that look on his face—the one Nanna used all too well before launching into an attack. It always made Dad a little uneasy. “Stuff that you do. At night.”

Dad heart skipped a beat. He…he knew about his late night activities? For a moment, he forgot entirely what that must mean, only focusing on that fact that _how could he be so stupid as to let_ —

Wait.

“…what…did you do with him? Try to, ah, describe it, John.”

John bit his bottom lip with those big buck teeth, face two shades darker. “Well…I took a shower with him, and he made me feel all sensitive and stuff. I liked it, a lot.”

Dad sat there.

He wasn’t sure what he was more scared of: The fact that someone had used John, his John, or…

…the fact he felt himself stirring.

…oh boy.

“I could show you, if you like, daddy.”

John’s eyes fluttered, and Dad could swear he could see a one way ticket to hell in them.


	4. Sinful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR Egbertcest.

“Licking?”

John giggles, but nods. “Yes, licking. And sucking.”

“And he does this…to you.”

He nods, still smiling. “Yeah. Why?”

Dave’s already in bed, thank God. Bro can hardly figure out what to do as it is.

“…tell me about it.” He stops, takes a look around, and takes a breath. He’s going to push it so hard… “Show me.”

John pushes off his seat, undoes his pants, and pushes them down. Bro crosses his legs. God, he wanted to fuck this boy. But he promised himself long ago, that he could stop himself.

Jon raises a pudgy hand—everything about him is a little pudgy, in just the right way. He was chubby. He was beautiful—and wraps it around himself. He looks half hard, thinking about what him and his father do. “He puts his mouth around me, like this.” He shudders. “I like it a lot. He told me it’s very special. And then I do it to him.”

Bro gulps. “…really?”

John kicks off his pants, still wearing his hoodie, and walks over to Bro. Bro flinches, holding so much back. “Yeah! I can show you.”

Before Bro knows what he’s doing, John has his—fully formed—erection out, sucking and licking in an almost childish way.

And he can’t restrain himself anymore. He gently grabs John’s head, and pushes him down, down, down on his dick, quivering at finally being allowed something so desperately sinful.


	5. Animal Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petplay fic.

Soft, ample cheeks frame his perfect face, and you’re so lucky you get to train him.

You picked him out from a local store. Fresh imports. Straight from China, backed up against the wall, scared but beautiful.

He caught your eye instantly. Out of the bunch, he was the shortest, and the chubbiest. You felt a drawl to him. A primal urge to bend him over and become one with pleasure.

The dealer looked at you funny when you choose him. “Bad taste, good money.” he mumbled in a thick Russian accent, before grabbing the boy and forcing him to you. You frowned. God, you hated the way most treated animals. Below humans or not, they had emotions, too.

You take him home, clean him up, show him to his bedroom. Your home is huge—you were the best obedience trainer in the world, and yet you’d never had a pet of your own. He was your first, and you found yourself in love with him.

His name is John. He’s 5’3” and he weighs a little over 200 pounds. His skin is baby soft, his eyes a bright blue, his hair a perfect black, and his buck teeth a perfect white.

You put on his collar, and you introduce him to the maids. He’s so shy, eyes down cast, but you know that won’t last long. You make sure each kiss you give lingers, each hug an embrace. You want him to be open, and happy. To feel loved. Like any animal should.


	6. Tickle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickling kink ahoy.

“That tickles!”

Bro cocked an eyebrow, tongue circling the rim of John’s ass, his expression confused.

John giggled and giggled, squirming and getting out of the way of Bro’s mouth. “God, don’t do that! I’m sensitive.” John’s giggles slowly subside, but his grin stays put. “I’m very ticklish, remember?”

Bro thinks on John’s (pretty little) thighs, and how even certain fabric made him laugh for hours. He grinned. “Oh? Well then, maybe I should see just how ticklish.”

John turned his head. “What does thaaahahaHAHAHAHA OH GOD BRO YOU ASS THAT TICKLES!”

But Bro couldn’t hear him, too busy spider-fingering John’s perky cheeks as he stuck his tongue back inside of John.


	7. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex.

“Remember, I’ll stop at any time, just tell me—”

“I know, Bro, jeez! I’m fine.”

“Well…still. The safe word’s cak—”

“Bro!”

Bro smiled sheepishly at John, before shoving the gag in the younger males’ mouth.

Show time.

He reached under him and grabbed Johns’ already hardening erection. It was amazing how much a gag could excite the boy. Now…they were about to push it further.

“Spread your legs for me, whore.” Bro demanded in a hiss. With a pleasant whimper of pleasure, John spread, and bro tied them to the posts.

Grabbing a vibrator (10 inches, the longest they had), Bro broke character for a second to look at John’s eyes, to make sure he was ready. John nodded back at him.

He pushed the thing in dry, much to John’s delight.


	8. Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation training.

“W-what do I do?” John asked, squirming. He had gotten horny from the usual make outs he and Bro had been doing for a while. This was his first time so hard, though.

“Take off your shorts.” Bro whispered, and John did so. “Squirt this on to your hand. It’s cold, yeah, but you’ll need it.” Bro gave John his lotion.

This was dangerous territory. He couldn’t fuck John yet. It was against his morals. But it’d be hard to restrain himself if he helped the boy cum.

He could direct the boy, though.

“Just gently grab yourself, and pull.”

John listened to his instructions, and did the best he could. He moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip. That felt so…so nice.

“Pull again. Do it over and over.”

John did. Again, and again, and—

“O-Oh!” John cried out, surprised. Bro bite his lip as he watched the boy spasm, and become blissful.

…god, he wanted him.


	9. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very much underage.

When John first went shirtless around Bro, it took everything in his power not to touch.

(Dave, him, and John had been in a water fight, and John had won. Now everyone was drying their clothing and, admittedly, Bro was staring at John quite a lot, like he always did. God, he couldn’t help it though. Such…beauty)

Bro stayed up late, while Dave and John went to bed early, content with the results of the day. As the guardian began to wind down for bed, trying not to think about his brother’s friend, someone plopped down next to him on the couch.

“Oh. Hey little dude,” Bro muttered, as John rubbed his eyes and smiled at him. “Couldn’t sleep?”

John shook his head, and moved closer to Bro, which made his heart flutter. Oh god, he’s so cute…

“I miss my daddy.”

That caught Bro off guard, and he looked at the boy. “Oh?”

John nodded, yawning. “When…when I would wake up too early, he’d kiss me good night, and hold me.” He looked at the ground, then up at Bro. “Can…you do that?”

Oh boy.

“…sure, I can do that.” He wrapped his arms around John, who smiled and moved, sitting in Bro’s lap now. Oh, wow.

John made the first move, pressing his lips very, very lightly, almost hesitantly to Bro’s, and…that opened the flood gate. Bro pressed back eagerly, gently needing into John’s arms, before turning him around so he could see the front of him.

“…god, you’re beautiful.”

John giggled as Bro moved from his lips, to his cheek, to his neck…nibbling and licking and sucking. Then down his chest, to John’s…soft, perky nipples.

He was in paradise now.

John moved his head back in pleasure as Bro worked, gently flickering and nibbling the nipple, a slow, worshipping speed. He wanted to taste everything about John, good god.

“D-daddy’s never done this before.”

“I know.”


	10. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time.

“Just relax, John. It won’t last long.”

The boy bit his lip and nodded. As…much as he wanted to stop Bro, he actually really wanted this to continue. And he trusted him. Even if his penis was so big and John was so small…but that didn’t matter. He trusted Bro.

“There. See? I’m all the way in. You’ll get used to it, and when you do, it’ll feel good.”

John gulped, and nodded to let Bro know he heard him. He was so sweaty now…

Bro pulled out slowly, before pushing back in. God, so tight…this boy was so magnificent. Bro was the luckiest man alive.

As John’s body got used to the size, pleasure began to sink in, just as Bro said. John began to meet his thrusts, and Bro began to grow faster, until—

“Oh, yes!!”


	11. Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More blatant shotacon.

“Hi mister Dave’s brother.”

Bro looks down, eying the small plump boy Dave had brought home from school. Nice ass. Dave has wonderful taste.

“Hey little dude.” Bro says, kneeling. “Dave has to do some homework. Wanna come watch movies with me?”

Dave peeled off to his room. This was a normal occurrence, and Dave didn’t want to be bored to death watching his brother and one of his friends. John would come play with him eventually.

Bro sat on the couch, and spread his legs. “You can sit here, little man.”

John blinked, but sat between Bro’s legs anyway, feeling the man wrap his arms around John. “You’re pretty cute, kid. Anybody ever tell you that?”

John looked up, cocking his head. “Daddy says I’m pretty.”

“Your daddy’s right, dude. You are pretty.”

Bro pressed his thumb to John’s soft lower lip, and leaned in, pressing a deep kiss to the boy. Oh man, little boys gave the best kisses.


	12. Caring Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Outright AU where John is older then Dave, Rose, and Jade. Bro is a teenager, while John is an adult. Some dubcon.

“…I’m not too sure about this, Dirk.”

“Oh, come on. You’re 24 and you’ve only ever made out.” John whimpered slightly as Dirk roughly gripped his half hard cock in his pants, making squirm.

This was…nice, but he wasn’t really sure he wanted to have sex just yet. Sure, he was in college, but that didn’t mean he wanted sex all the time. He wasn’t even horny when Dirk had started touching and kissing him.

He squirmed a little, looking at his teenage boyfriend. Dirk was an outright bad boy, riddled with problems, so the attitude didn’t surprise him, but…

John gasped slightly as Dirk pushed him down on the bed, before pulling both their pants off. He grinned down at John, running his hands over the older one’s chubby stomach. “God, you’re hot.” He said, and John basked in the affection.

…he really was in love with Dirk. Sure, he was in a gang (specifically, he was involved with the Yakuza in this part of North America. John wondered if he found him so attractive because he had come over from Japan when he was 4, and looked the part), and he got into fights (consistently, from High School to anywhere someone seemed to offend him), but ‘bad boy’ or not, he was incredibly intelligent.

He was a prodigy, having learned Japanese entirely in three years, and already having gotten out of high school and going to the same community college as John, who had only barely made it in, with his ADHD—which he thankfully got pills for—and dyslexia. They’d met when Dirk was assigned to be his tutor, and they hit it off right away, getting together within two weeks of knowing each other.

John knew Dirk had a lot of problems in life, ranging from his outright depression to the schizophrenia he took pills for—and sometimes took too many, as he smoked too much, drank too much, and overall tried to kill his body, but yet was still relatively healthy. He had a lot of problems in the past, but currently raised his younger brother Dave on his own, their mother having overdosed earlier in the year. He was a good person, who cared about the people he loved.

Dirk’s want for a better life and a better attitude drew in John, who was studying to be a nurse after his father had contracted a horrible illness when he was 15, and had had to care for until he was 18, when he finally passed away. And John’s urge to care, mixed with the sarcasm and mischievous nature at times, really drew in Dirk.

…and yet Dirk was only getting worse.

“…I-I’m really not sure if we sh-h-hoooOOOAH DIRK S-STOP!” His face contorted as Dirk shoved two fingers in dry, and John bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

Dirk faltered, but tried to continue, hushing his older boyfriend. “It’ll get better, John, I sw—”

“Please, Dirk, stop it!!” John’s eyes prickled with tears as he held them closed tight, trying to squirm out of Dirks’ grasp. When the tears finally fell free and he started to sob, Dirk jumped back, surprised.

“…John? Fuck, John, I…I’m sorry, I just…fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking pale. John managed to control his crying, and wiped his face, sitting up and wincing a little. “D-Dirk, I’m really not ready, o-okay? I just…I need a little time before I’ll be okay with it. Sex still kinda scares me.”

Dirk nodded quickly, holding his head, looking ashamed. “Right. Right, I just…assumed that you were playing hard to get or something. I just…right. Sorry.”

John motioned for his taller, stronger boyfriend to sit with him. He leaned against him when he did. “Just listen to me when I say no, okay? You want to get better, right?”

Dirk took a deep breath. “I do.”

“Then the first step is listening to people. I love you, Dirk, but I’m not going to let you push me around, okay?”

“…okay. I’ll listen.”

John gave a small smile, and nuzzled his boyfriends’ cheek. “Thanks for stopping.”

Dirk smiled back, letting the guilt leave his face. It was fine. Everything was fine.

If he was around John, maybe he could get better.


	13. Bad Little Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking. Also bad story sorry.

"Bad little boys get punished, John. You know that."

Johnathan Egbert stuck his tongue out as far as he could in one last act of rebellion, before sucking in a breath as Bro's large hand struck his ass.

"Oh, look at you. You're getting hard." Bro slapped Johns' ass several times, getting a rhythm going. John whimpered and moan, meeting some of the slaps, rutting against Bro's thigh.

The older man chuckled, pulling hand away just to see the desperation that crosses his younger partners' face. "D-Dirk, please don't stop."

He chuckled again, reaching under his bed and pulling out his lube, it's mere presence teasing John. "Why? I think you've learned your lesson."

"No! N-no, Dirk, I've been so bad, please.."

"Well...obviously spanking doesn't affect you." He slowly squirted a large dollop of lube on his fingers, absentmindedly coating them while looking away. "Hmm. I wonder how I should punish you..."

"...Dirk, p-please."

"Please what, John?"

He hisses and thrusts into Dirks' thigh roughly, glaring at him. Bro outright laughs, and realizes maybe he was teasing a bit _too_ much.

John wasn't a virgin, but he was still incredibly tight. Bro groaned from even feeling the boy around his fingers as he pushes one into him. John outright moans, seemingly not even noticing any sort of pain at all.

Dirk felt himself getting even harder as he manages to press a second finger in. He had been holding his arousal back, but...at this rate, John'll push him back and ride him like a horse.

"Ah! Oh, fuck me...please, fuck me..." John moaned as he clutched Bros' thigh.

Drik's pace slowed a little, much to Johns' displeasure.

Hey, this was still a punishment.


	14. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egbertcest also included. Oh, and shota. Very shota.

John always was a late sleeper, even as a baby. His father had had to warn Bro of such before he let him spend the night with Dave, telling him he’d be out at around midnight.

Dave, on the other hand, fell asleep almost as soon as the sun went down. Always had, just like John. So it was a bit odd for Bro to entertain a young boy after 8, but not unmanageable by a long shot.

“So, Little Dude. How do you like our first class hotel service?” He asked, as old tapes of Johnny Bravo played in front of them. John giggled, before giving Bro a large grin. “It’s great here, Mr. Strider! Thanks for letting me come over.”

“It’s all good, little man, it’s all good.” He scratched his chin, slight five o’clock shadow having grown. “When you stay up like this, what do you and your dad do?”

John looked up at Bro and smiled a little, squirming in his seat slightly. The older male imagined Johns’ father probably fed him a lot of baked goods what with his cake shop, and wondered if he gave him a fresh pastry at night to make him relax. On the few instances Dave woke up too early and needed to go back to bed, Bro would give him a piece of molasses covered toast, and a large glass of milk. It seemed to usually work.

“Daddy can be really affectionate.” John rubbed his knees together, hands wrapped around the Mickey Mouse mug Bro was letting him use, the dark chocolate milk swirling inside. John took a big gulp, before giggling. “Our bathes are the best. He goes in with me, and pulls me in his lap, and tickles me! I like it lots.”

Bro felt his face partially heat up, but willed it away. _No, Dirk, he meant an innocence, father and son bath. Calm down._ “Oh yeah? What else does he do?”

John got a dreamy look on his face. “He kisses me, and holds me. It makes me feel…weird, but good. He helps me feel even better, then.”

Several parts of Dirk skipped a beat. He crossed his legs, as he began to mildly panic. “…how, John?”

John looked at his chocolate milk for a long time, smiling widely as he blushed. Suddenly, he sat up, and crawled over the couch on to Bros’ lap, facing him. The older man tried to hide his shameful hard on, but John grinded against it, eyes half lidded.

“I could show you, if you want.”


End file.
